


Младший принц

by Anonymous



Series: Сказки [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Эту историю вам не расскажут в баре за кружкой эля, вы не услышите ее из уст барда и никогда не найдете в хрониках Королевств.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за редактуру Mitsunari_Ishida
> 
> Написано для EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_fanfiction) на вечер скетчей с Йоко  
> Песня: Secret Garden – Fairytale
> 
> Это такой микс из ирландской сказки Черный вор и попыткой впихнуть невпихуемое в 10 к символов.  
> А еще это сказка, поэтому просто примите как данность то, что происходит.

Эту историю вам не расскажут в баре за кружкой эля, вы не услышите ее из уст барда и никогда не найдете в хрониках Королевств. Но все, сказанное далее — чистая правда.  
  
В одном из тринадцати Королевств правил счастливый король. У него была мудрая жена и трое сыновей. Но однажды королева тяжело заболела. Умирая, она попросила короля, если тот женится снова, отправить принцев в дальний уголок королевства, чтобы мачеха не сгубила мальчиков. Король горевал долго, но встретив юную прелестницу, позабыл о мертвой жене и привел в замок новую королеву. Мальчиков, почти что юношей, отправили в далекую деревню к старому графу. Недолго длилась их ссылка.  
  
Король умер. Да здравствует королева!  
  
Не желая отдавать трон законным наследникам, Королева обратилась за помощью к тайному советнику. Он-то и посоветовал ей сгубить юношей с помощью древних женских чар, пригласив каждого сыграть в чанги и, обыграв, назначить наказание, которое никто не переживет.  
  
Братья ничего не подозревали о замыслах мачехи. Старший, Крис, упражнялся с оружием и изучал военные хроники. Средний, Сухо, пропадал в графской библиотеке. А младший, Чанёль, гулял по лесам, охотился, ходил по пабам и бездельничал.  
  
В тот самый день, когда должны были прибыть гонцы Королевы, Чанёль как обычно ушел в лес. Рядом с ним вился спасенный еще детенышем лис, за спиной висел лук и колчан со стрелами, а карманах было угощение для верного товарища. Чем дальше в лес, тем интереснее смотреть в чащу. Чанёль не боялся темноты. А зачем, когда он знал, что за ней скрывалось.  
  
Лис зафырчал, когда они подходили к одной из ловушек принца, оставленных для мелкой живности. Чанёль проверил капкан и обнаружил серебристую гадюку.  
  
— Ух, да ты светишься, — восхитился парень, выпуская змею. — Из глубокой чащи заползла к нам?  
  
Гадюка посмотрела на него, будто поняла его речь, и скрылась в траве.  
  
Мало кто забредал так далеко в лес, как Чанёль. Не всякому хватало духу заглянуть во тьму. Он не побоялся и получил награду. Чем дальше в лес, тем больше чудес. Принц получил все эти чудеса, скрытые в чаще. Его уже не удивляли шевелящиеся без ветра ветви деревьев, светящиеся гадюки, поющие цветы и прочее, что могло сойти за бред пьяного человека.  
  
Чанёль дошел до места, откуда начиналось волшебство. Он приподнял ветви ивы, пропуская лиса вперед, и нырнул за ним. Принц ступил на поляну, покрытую желтыми огоньками светящихся одуванчиков. Что же сегодня ему покажет лес?  
  
Лис заметался у его ног, его шерсть поднялась. Чанёль завертел головой в поисках того, что могло напугать зверя.  
  
— Человек в тайном месте, занятно, — послышался молодой голос со стороны ивы.  
  
Принц обернулся и увидел юношу с белыми волосами, в серебристой одежде, расшитой шелком, без намека на оружие. Чанёль улыбнулся и протянул руку для приветствия.  
  
— Я принц Чанёль, мне здесь можно находиться.  
  
Нежданный гость смерил протянутую ладонь презрительным взглядом и скривил губы. Он прошел мимо принца, одуванчики под его ногами гасли. Гость дошел до старого камня, покрытого мхом, и положил на него руку.  
  
— Вот, значит, как. Ну хорошо, принц Чанёль, и что же ты делаешь со знанием? — спросил юноша, так и не повернувшись.  
— Изучаю, — ответил Чанёль, нисколько не оскорбившись поведением гостя.  
  
Бывали ребята и похуже.  
  
Не дождавшись реакции от серебристого парня, принц снял лук, колчан, высыпал из карманов кусочки мяса для обрадовавшегося лиса, и сам подошел к камню. Гость смотрел уже заинтересовано.  
  
— Давно люди перестали нравиться тайным местам, — сказал юноша.  
— И не удивительно, людская природа не способна постичь чудо, — пожал плечами Чанёль.  
— Ты тоже человек.  
— Мне это не мешает.  
  
Принц рассматривал гостя, ожидая, что же тот будет показывать. Каждый раз Чанёль узнавал что-то новое, гости часто менялись, кто-то приходил поглазеть на первого человека в лесу за много лет, кто-то хотел прогнать, но каждый потом рассказывал что-то интересное. Чанёль любопытный, он будет ждать, пока новый гость не разговорится.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — улыбнулся юноша на удивление светлой улыбкой.  
  
Принц улыбнулся в ответ, отмечая милую родинку около губ гостя. Он очаровывал, когда не строил хмурую рожу. Чанёль мог бы долго его рассматривать, но пора было вспомнить о приличиях. Принц с трудом отвел взгляд.  
  
— Я много кому нравлюсь.  
  
Чанёль опустился на землю и коснулся потухших одуванчиков. Под его руками они снова зажглись. Он сорвал один, беря в руки огонек. Принц дохнул на него, и разгорелось пламя.  
  
— Этому меня научил феникс, — сказал Чанёль. — Он, правда, не сам здесь был, а в человеческом облике, иначе бы леса не было. Он так же, как и ты, меня рассматривал, будто бы я не достоин здесь находиться.  
— И как же ты уговорил феникса показать фокус с огнем? — удивился юноша.  
— Заболтал, — засмеялся принц. — Рассказал, как другие существа со мной общались.  
— Со мной этот довод не сработает, — фыркнул гость.  
  
Лис пристроился под боком Чанёля, ничуть не боясь огня в его руках. Принц рассеял пламя и погладил друга. У них полно времени.  
  
— А я знаю, кто ты, — сказал Чанёль. — Ты гадюка, попавшаяся в мой капкан.  
— Что? Как ты? — поразился юноша.  
— Это же очевидно.  
  
Гость не нашел, что ответить. Он присел рядом с камнем и стал наблюдать, как принц резвится с лисом. Чанёль терпеливо ждал, когда юноша захочет что-нибудь рассказать. Змей притягивал к себе внимание, и в то же время было в нем что-то отталкивающее, опасное. Какое-то предупреждение. Может, в этом и была его магия. От этого хотелось еще сильнее узнать, кто же он такой.  
  
Тишину леса пронзил резкий звук королевского горна. Принц встрепенулся и вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Королевские гонцы прибыли, — сказал юноша-змея.  
— Но зачем? Что случилось?.. — растеряно спросил Чанёль.  
— Король умер.  
  
Плечи принца опустились. Лис тоже замер и стал топтаться между его ног.  
  
— Ты за этим пришел? Чтобы сказать? — спросил Чанёль.  
— Не за этим. Но вот, что я тебе скажу: верь себе.  
  
Змей поднялся и отступил в тень деревьев.  
  
— Как мне тебя звать? — крикнул принц.  
— Зови меня Бэкхён.  
  
С тяжелым сердцем Чанёль вернулся в поместье. Королева звала принцев назад, и они должны были явиться. Чанёль все думал о словах Бэкхёна, что значило «верь себе»? Прибыв во дворец, братья встретили мачеху и были поражены ее молодостью и красотой. Она выразила озабоченность, что юные принцы не способны управлять королевством, поэтому она захотела их проверить. Стоя перед троном отца, который без всяких прав заняла женщина, Чанёль чувствовал, как его сердце наполняется жаждой справедливости. Не для нее это место. Разве можно после кончины короля наряжаться в золото и драгоценные камни, обедать во время приема и позволять придворным громко шептаться. Принц откуда-то знал, что она не достойна. Точно так же, как знал, что зайдя в чащу леса, встретит удивительные вещи. И это знание придавало ему уверенности, что на троне должен сидеть Крис, как сильный воин, и Сухо, как просветленный ученый. А Чанёль так, где-нибудь сзади.  
  
Королева объявила, что сыграет с каждым принцем в чанги три раза, и если хотя бы один раз принц выиграет, то она уступит трон. Чанги непростая игра, она требует ума и расчета. Чанёль улыбнулся, ведь это как раз по части Криса и Сухо, они точно справятся. Но в следующее мгновение его улыбка погасла, когда он увидел что из-за трона вышел Бэкхён и шепнул что-то Королеве. Она его выслушала и добавила, что если кто-то полностью проиграет, то будет изгнан из страны навсегда. Таково наказание. Крис и Сухо пытались воспротивиться, но Королева за время их отсутствия все прибрала к рукам. Она сказала время, когда должен прийти Крис и отпустила братьев отдохнуть. Чанёль заметил, как Бэкхён тихой тенью выскользнул по тайному ходу из тронного зала.  
  
Пока братья возмущались абсурдностью требований мачехи, Чанёль сбежал на поиски Змея. Жаль, лиса не было рядом, но волки на поляне как-то научили принца чувствовать нужную цель. Бэкхён нашелся в купальне. Он сидел в большом бассейне, раньше нагревавшемся только по праздникам, а не по прихоти проходимцев, полностью обнаженный, не считая украшений из черного жемчуга.  
  
— Я рассчитывал, что ты захочешь смыть с себя пыль дорог, — ласково сказал Бэкхён, поглаживая ногу, согнутую в колене.  
— Ты убил моего отца? — сразу спросил Чанёль.  
— Его убила Королева. Это был ее выбор.  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Она, так же, как и ты, когда-то обрела силу знаний тайного места. Это не первое ее королевство. — Бэкхён откинул намокшие волосы. — Присоединяйся.  
— Чего ты добиваешься?  
— Я служу Королеве, и как-то мне поднадоело, — ответил змей. — Подскажи то, подскажи это, скука.  
— Намекаешь на то, что хочешь сменить хозяина? — догадался Чанёль.  
— До встречи с тобой, я думал, что она вас победит, но сейчас уже не уверен. Если получится ее свергнуть — хорошо, не получится — я не расстроюсь. Тебе решать, что делать.  
— Почему мне? Крис и Сухо умнее меня, кому как не им выиграть.  
  
Бэкхён только загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
Чанёль с тяжелым сердцем вернулся к братьям. В комнате сидел один Крис, видимо, он свое отыграл, и уже пошел Сухо. Новости были невеселыми — старший проиграл. Оба понимали, что оставлять королевство на мачеху нельзя — хватило проехаться почти через всю страну, чтобы понять, как сильно государство шагнуло в сторону разрухи. Они сидели в молчании, когда за полночь не пришел Сухо. Он долго бился, применяя все известные тактики, но был повержен женской хитростью. Если военная стратегия и эрудиция не помогли, то, что может противопоставить ей Чанёль?  
  
Мачеха ждала в своих покоях. Стол для игры уже был подготовлен, они лишь молча расставили фигуры.  
  
— А вы знаете, что лесные феи не пьют росу? — зачем-то спросил Чанёль.  
— Да? И что же в таком случае они пьют? — без всякого любопытства поинтересовалась Королева, наклоняясь над доской.  
  
На ней была тонкая ночная сорочка с большим вырезом, но принца что-то не впечатлили ее прелести. Бэкхён в купальне и то соблазнительнее выглядел, хотя и не пытался, тем более так явно. Чанёль улыбнулся и стал рассказывать о феях. Они чаще всего с ним веселились, историй накопилось много. Слово за слово, Королева заслушалась и стала делать ошибки. Не только благодаря болтовне принца, но и знаниям, которые передали феи — как замутить разум человека, чтобы тот заблудился в трех соснах. С игрой это тоже сработало.  
  
Королева не подала виду, что разозлилась. Но в следующей партии она начала с жесткой атаки, не давая Чанёлю и хода, чтобы выйти из защиты. Тогда он вспомнил каменных троллей, которые почти всю жизнь проводят в облике заросшего мхом камня, лишь дважды в год на пару минут разминая конечности. Принц так развеселил женщину, рассказывая, как камень под ним ожил, что, когда она смеялась, стащил колесницу, которая грозила его генералу. Шалость осталась незамеченной. Конечно, он выиграл и во второй раз.  
  
Перед третьей партией Королева отлучилась, и вернулась уже в сопровождении Бэкхёна. Она поставила его за правым плечом, и кокетливо пояснила, что он просто постоит. Женщина каждый раз одергивала сорочку, когда обращалась к принцу, так что ее грудь почти вываливалась. Чанёль улыбался все сильнее и сильнее, понимая, как она победила братьев. Начав третью партию вместе с рассказом о единорогах, принц попытался применить тот же фокус, что и в первый раз, но Бэкхён взял и сообщил Королеве, что Чанёль мухлевал. Пришлось с боем отстаивать честный выигрыш предыдущих раундов, ведь, не пойман — не вор. Не зная, как еще запутать женщину, принц стал строить глазки Бэкхёну. И у него получилось смутить змея. Пока Бэкхён краснел и отворачивался, Чанёль снова наслал заклятие фей и выиграл в третий раз.  
  
Королева была в ярости, но ничего поделать не могла. Чанёль ликовал, мачеха свергнута, он, как новый король, может отменить изгнание братьев и передать трон им. Принц дал женщине ночь, чтобы убраться из дворца, забрал из покоев Бэкхёна и пошел передавать радостную весть.  
  
— Учти, я знаю, как тебя перехитрить, — сказал Чанёль, прижимая змея к стене.  
— Да неужели?  
— Точно-точно, — улыбнулся принц, целуя довольного Бэкхёна.


End file.
